EL Fantasma Butei
by Alwn
Summary: Kageya anteriormente pertenecía a una organización criminal llamada ARAV pero él 9no miembro de ARAV los traciano entregándoles información de la ultima reunión a Buteis y a la policía, el lider sospecha que el 9no miembro los traiciono con la ayuda de la IU, Kageya promete destruir a la IU y matar al 9no miembro por traición pero hacer esto tendrá que convertirse en un Butei


Prologo

El dinero es lo que domina el mundo, esa es la mentalidad con la que crecimos el fuerte domina al débil, es la cruel

Realidad que aprendimos, los débiles siempre fuimos pisoteados y no pudimos hacer nada.

-Tuvimos que hacernos fuerte para defendernos, tuvimos que tener dinero para poder dominar al resto-

Perdimos nuestra infancia al vivir en un mundo como este, siempre me pregunte... por qué tenerlo todo? si al morir no tendremos nada?

-Tuvimos que ser fuerte para sobrevivir, tuvimos que ser reconocidos, haci que, haci que formamos una organización criminal

Para dominarlo todo y vean que somos fuerte.-

-Y lo hicimos-

-Fuimos reconocidos como ARAV la organización criminal más grande del mundo que solo era dirigida por

9 personas.-

Muy conocidas por su destreza con las armas, habilidades de combates únicas, una fuerza abrumadora y la inteligencia para poder dominar al resto del mundo criminal.

-Pero, como dicen mientras más alto subes, más grande es la caída.-

-A veces me pregunto, que hubiera pasado si todo hubiera sido diferente?

Presente.

9 misteriosas figuras sentadas alrededor de una mesa rectangular 4 a cada lado, y el que parece el líder en medio de

De todos ellos, en cada uno de las sillas se podía observar un número y en la del líder estaba escrito el 1.

La mesa parecía ocupar la mitad de la habitación siendo iluminada por la luz de la luna que pasaba

Atravez de una enorme ventada que nos mostraba la ciudad de Tokio, cada uno de las misteriosas figuras ocultaban sus rostros en la oscuridad.

El que estaba en el asiento número 4 hablo sosteniendo algunos papeles con que sobresalía un anillo con el número 4 en medio en su dedo pulgar de la mano izquierda con una máscara de gato color blanco, con sus detalles color rojo y voz distorsionada hablo.

-Entonces, que haremos ahora 5 cuarteles en Francia, 2 de cuarteles secundarios en Alemania, 3 cuarteles en Rusia, todos los cuarteles en E.U y la mitad de nuestros cuarteles aquí en Japón; me olvide de alguno-

La habitación quedo en silencio por un momento, hasta que el Asiento número 7 hablo mientras jugaba con su anillo de oro con el número 7 escrito en medio en el dedo medio de la mano derecha con mascara de Tsurimanako y con voz distorsionada hablo.

-Deberíamos ir allí y matar a todas de esa nueva organización que nos está dando problemas, no lo crees jefe-

Entonces el asiento número 5 hablo, parecía un niño de 11 años con un anillo de oro con el numero 5 escrito en medio en el dedo pulgar de la mano derecha con una máscara de kitsune y con la voz distorsionada hablo.

-Esta nueva fuerza que se creó son llamados Butei; es demasiado para nuestras fuerzas no creen que deberíamos hacer algo antes de que encuentren el resto de nuestros cuarteles.-

Entonces el asiento número 1 hablo al fin hablo con su anillo más decorado que el resto y el número uno escrito en medio en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda tenía una máscara de Namahage y voz distorsionada hablo.

-Esta nueva alianza se formó principalmente por nuestras acciones, nos expandimos demasiado rápido y llamamos demasiado la atención

Estos nuevos policías llamados Butei, tendremos que desaparecer por un largo tiempo si queremos desaparecer de su radar alguna objeción.-

Todos los presentes asiente con la cabeza, pero el asiento número 9 se levantó tenía su anillo en el dedo meñique de la mano derecha con una máscara de un perro color marrón y con voz distorsionada.

Pero se notaba el tono burlón en ella.

-Bien, bien, bien esto es lo mejor que pudo haber pasado, pero no podemos sentirnos frustrados siempre habrá altos y bajos ya es tiempo de cambiar la manera de como dirigimos todo aquí no creen.-

Todos voltearon a verlo y el numero 8 pregunto tenía un anillo como el resto pero con el número 8 escrito en medio en el dedo anular una máscara de un gato negro que combinaba con su largo cabello negro y hablo con su voz distorsionada hablo.

-Que es lo que quieres decir, acaso insinúas que nuestro líder no cumple con su papel y debemos cambiarlo?-

-Exacto! Dijo gritando quien está conmigo, vamos no sean tímidos levanten la mano.-

Todos miraban al que tenía mascara de perro como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza, debajo de sus máscaras, entonces saco una granada y dijo

-Al parecer llegamos a esto que pena.

-Ya veo así que nos traicionaras, ahora que nos traicionaste crees que te dejaremos ir de esta sala con vida.-

-Jaajajaaja claro que saldré con vida de esta habitación, ustedes no saldrán con vida de este lugar, verán me ofrecieron un buen trato si los entregaba que daría impune de todos mis crímenes fue divertido estar con ustedes chicos nos conocemos desde niños y creo que me perdonaran jaajajaajaj.-

-Maldito voy a matarte yo mismo así que será mejor que sueltes esa granada, para que nos ahorres el trabajo de detenerte.-

Decía molesto el asiento número 7 mientras sacaba una Colt M1911 personalizada y le apuntaba.

Todos en la sala parecían muy tranquilos y no se inmutaban ante las cosas que decía el asiento número 9.

-... Vaya al parecer no me toman enserio así que - el asiento número 9 lanzo la granada al medio de la mesa y presionando un botón dentro de su bolsillo y haciendo explotar algunas bombas que fueron plantadas en la sala.

Todos al ver la acción del asiento número 9 saltaron de sus asientos y una fuerte explosión ocurrió que dejo todo destruido en la habitación.

Con llamas al rededor, el asiento número 9 se había ido ya de la habitación todos se levantaron de entre los escombros y se miraron entre todos

Acercándose hacia la ventana destruida que daba una vista perfecta hacia la ciudad y no muy lejos se podía observar que venían varias unidades de Butei y varias patrullas de la policía.

Entonces el líder hablo sin su voz distorsionada, su máscara destrozada mostrando la mitad de su rostro sus ojos color plata y pelo de igual color que le llegaba hasta la nuca, algunos mechones cubriendo su rostro y con el ceño fruncido hablo.

-A partir de ahora, ARAV se separa!-diciendo lo último fuerte para que todos pudieran escucharlo con todo la conmoción que estaba sucediendo ahora.

-Hi- dijeron todos al unísono al enojados pero ya cada quien tomando su camino, había uno que se quedó y observando a su antiguo líder.

-Que haces aún aquí 5to o ahora debería llamarte Itsuji Kageya, deberias irte antes de que lleguen aquí.

-Que planeas ahora, acaso dejarte capturar- dijo con su máscara también destrozada y sin su voz distorsionada.

-Kageya no me debes nada, sé que yo fui quien te crio y te dio un nombre pero, no me debes nada; sigue tu camino y vive una vida normal.-

-Por qué debería hacer eso yo no quie..- fue interrumpido por su exlíder

-Kageya! te iba a decir esto después de la reunión de todas formas toma-sacando unos papeles de su traje y se lo lanzo

-Esto es, papeles para inscribirte en la escuela butei que pero porqué.-

-Vete Kageya, la escuela butei será mejor que vivir tu vida escondida en este mundo con matanza sin sentido, todos formamos parte de este mundo por eso creamos ARAV por que queríamos que los otros sepan que eramos fuerte y así lograr un cambio en este mundo, pero ahora a empezó a moverse.

Una organización llama IU estaban atrás de nosotros todo el tiempo sospecho que ellos persuadieron al 9no para que nos traicionara.

-Entonces vamos hay que escapar y destruir..-de nuevo fue interrumpido por su exlider

-No lo entiendes si el 9no nos traiciono es porque confía en que no podríamos hacer algo contra ellos, si quieres hacer algo conviértete en butei y destrúyelos.-

-Pero que pasara contigo cuando te atrapen-dijo Kageya preocupado por él

-No te preocupes yo estaré bien, ahora vete haz tu propio camino y jamás vuelvas a este mundo de matanza sin sentido-lo dijo con una sonrisa dirigida hacia el

Kageya apretó los puños y dijo.

-Hai Youhei-nisan lo hare por ti y algún día todos nosotros nos reuniremos juntos atravez.-

Kageya se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar pero la voz de Youhei lo detuvo, y al voltearse para verlo agarro un arma que reconoció como el arma que siempre utiliza Youhei era una Colt Python con cañón de 20 cm color negro.

-Por qué me das tu arma Youhei-nisan esta arma le perteneció a tu padre.-

-Ya solo vete esto es tu regalo por tu cumpleaños a acaso creíste que no lo recordaría hoy es 17 de Mayo.- dijo con una sonrisa

-Muchas gracias, muchas gracias Youhei-nisan-hablo casi llorando.- pero echándose a correr para que no lo viera llorar.

-Aun eres un bebe-dijo en un susurro pero feliz por saber que su pequeño hermano adoptivo estaría bien.

Con Kageya una vez que salió de la habitación bajaba por las escaleras de emergencia para llegar más rápido al sótano del edificio, donde tenían preparado siempre una salida de emergencia, en el camino después de salir de las escaleras se encontró con unos policías inspeccionando la entrada al sótano del edificio

Kageya guardo la Colt Python que le entrego Youhei y saca su propia arma que era una Desert Eagle 1911 modelo g (no sé si así se llama bueno sigamos) y camino como si nada hacia los policías y estos lo pudieron notar.

-Oye niño estas bien tienes algunas cortadas, acaso estuviste en cerca de la explosion-acercandose a Kageya si darse cuenta de su arma en la espalda

-Vieron a mi mamá la perdí cuando estaba jugando con ella a las escondidas - fingía estar muy triste para que no sospechen los policías

-No pero ven vamos a buscarlo

Kageya golpeo a un policía en la entre pierna y al otro golpeándolo con el codo en su estómago dejándolos prácticamente sin aliento gracias a la gran fuerza que tenía, disparándoles a estos al final en la cabeza y entrando al sótano, una vez dentro Kageya empieza a buscar en la pared un interruptor para poder hacer que el túnel de escape se muestre en la habitación.

Una vez encontrando el interruptor Kageya empieza a jugar con el prendiendo la luz y pagándola 9 veces seguidas escuchándose un sonido de algo pesado moviéndose,

Kageya entro sin pensarlo 2 veces con una mochila que estaba preparada de antemano y el pasadizo que se abrió en el suelo se cerró, podemos observar que el lugar al cual entro no era nada más que las alcantarillas de Tokio.

-Youhei-nisan te prometo que hare pagar a la IU y a Kiyotake Hiromoto EL 9no asiento-diciendo esto último con veneno en sus palabras.

SALTO DE TIEMPO 1 AÑO DESPUES

El 17 de Mayo de 2011 fue recordado como el día en que una de las organizaciones más grande del mundo fue detenidas culpándolos de extorción, destrucción de propi-

edades de gobiernos en todo el mundo, robo de diversos tesoros nacionales valorizados en millones o billones, pero jamás encontrando todo lo que robaron,

Haciendo publico la condena a su líder que se entregó sin resistencia alguna encerrándolo en una de las prisiones más seguras del mundo que nadie sabe su

Posición exacta condenándolo a 17302 años a estar encerrado por todos los crímenes que cometió la organización que creo.

Kageya estaba furioso por casi un año completo con Youhei por que se dejó atrapar, pero sabía que le dijo que iba a detener a la IU en lo que sea que estaba planeando

Y también hacer pagar a Kiyotake por lo que hizo no estaba seguro de cómo empezar ni por donde, sabía que los demás miembros de ARAV se esconderían en diferentes partes del mundo pero no podía ir y pedirles ayuda como si nada eso solo les daría más problemas a los demás miembros así que estaba solo.

Ahora vivía en un apartamento muy económico de 16 tatamis de ancho y largo aunque no tenía muchas cosas solo una cama, un escritorio, una tele, su propia cocina y su propio baño; sus cosas personales no eran muchas tenía 6 cambios de ropa, un cepillo, una gorra para que nadie lo reconozca cuando va por la calle, su anillo de oro con el numero 5 escrito en japonés y sus armas que era la Colt Python y su Desert Eagle 1911 modelo g que usualmente les daba mantenimiento.

-Esto va a ser muy aburrido-dijo observando los papeles de transferencia a la escuela butei frente suyo

Pero aún faltaba mucho para que pudiera entrar mientras esperaba eso decidió que se pondría a entrenar su lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y su manejo en las armas en estos 4 años

Que faltaba para poder ingresar a la escuela butei. Sera una travesía muy larga decía cansado y aburrido por lo que pasara.

SALTO DE TIEMPO 3 AÑOS DESPUES

Los demás asientos lograron encontrar donde vivía Kageya, gracias a que él estaba usando una cuenta bancaria que solo se usaba en caso de emergencia entre los asientos.

Pero Kageya no tomo en cuenta que los otros también tendrían la misma idea y terminaron rastreando las ubicaciones de los demás y logrando saber dónde se encontraban.

El 1er Asiento de nombre: Youhei Itsuji se encuentra actualmente en algún lugar desconocido cumpliendo su condena de 17302 añ :25

El 2do Asiento de nombre: Azumi Sugaizumi se encontraba en Francia al parecer tenía unos contactos que lograron esconderla del ojo de la ley y ahora trabaja como camarera para pasar el tiempo hasta que las cosas se calmen y dejen de buscarla. Edad: desconocidos

El 3er Asiento de nombre: Yukika Morishita o Yuki como muchos de ellos le decían se encontraba en Estados Unidos al parecer no le importa mucho que la busquen ya que aún está dirigiendo algunas de los pequeños cuarteles que sobrevivieron allí. Edad: desconocidos

El 4to Asiento de nombre: Tokikiyo Shoni o como algunos de nosotros le llamamos Toki no se mucho del ya que es un tipo muy reservado solo sé que fue aparar a España. Edad: 21

El 6to Asiento de nombre: Nonoko Makurazaki solo dijo donde se encontraba no dijo que cosa estaba haciendo o como pasaba el tiempo solo dijo que estaba pasando por las fronteras de China supongo que no se quedara en un solo lugar y estará en movimiento hasta que sepa donde quedarse por un tiempo. Edad: 15

El 7mo Asiento de nombre: Heisuke Horiuchi no se sabe dónde está desapareció del mapa supongo que está furioso por lo que paso con Youhei y no sabremos de el por un tiempo. Edad: 22

El 8vo Asiento de nombre: Natsume Sumikura se encuentra en la Alemania no dijo mucho solo que ahora está muy ocupada con lo que está preparando supongo que intenta recuperar las bases que fueron tomadas en Alemania y no se detendrá hasta que lo haga. Edad: 22

El 9no Asiento de Nombre: Kiyotake Hiromoto se encuentra desaparecido sospecho que se encuentra en la base de IU para protegerse de Nosotros hasta que las cosas se calmen. Edad: 24

Después de eso seguimos manteniendo contacto con los demás, pero les conté sobre que iba a entrar a la escuela Butei de Tokio y se empezaron a reír luego les dije lo que planeo destruir la IU y encontrar a Kiyotake, las cosas se pusieron serias en ese momento por la mención del que nos traiciono pero luego paso normal y tuvimos que decir hasta la próxima ya que era tarde y tenía que dormir.

SALTO DE TIEMPO 1 AÑO

Ya ha pasado 5 años después de la caída de ARAV pero no todo está perdido las bases que estaban en Alemania fueron puestas en pie otra vez y lograron mantenerse lejos del

Ojo de la justicia, también las bases que se encuentran en E.U. se encuentran perfectamente, pero ahora encontramos a Kageya en la High School Butei podría ser calificado como uno de los butei rango S más fuerte pero decidió faltar a las pruebas de nivel al igual que su mejor amigo Tohyama Kinji ahora son conocidos como el

Dúo E ya que siempre estaban juntos en la mayor parte del tiempo.

Ambos dieron el examen de ingreso junto, cuando se encontraron por primera vez parecían chicos normales pero Kageya era superior en destreza con las armas, fuerza,

Inteligencia y estilo de batalla cuerpo a cuerpo pero cuando Kinji ayudo a una chica antes del examen las cosas cambiaron teniendo ambos el puntaje más alto en el

Examen escrito y en la prueba que tuvieron tenían que atrapar a los profesores ambos lo hicieron en un tiempo perfecto pudiendo entrar como rango S.

Pero como sabemos ambos faltaron al examen de ascenso y se quedaron como rangos E, con el tiempo ambos se hicieron buenos amigos y Kinji le conto sobre su condición y

Que quería dejar la escuela Butei por la muerte de su hermano, Kageya lo comprendió y no profundizó mas en el tema pero el también le conto que tenía como objetivo

Matar a alguien y destruir cierta organización criminal que destruyo a lo él consideraba su familia.

Ahora nos encontramos aun Kageya durmiendo cómodamente y un Kinji de igual forma, para su mala suerte el despertador suena y tienen que abrir sus ojos ambos despiertan

Y diciendo.

-Solo cinco minutos más- dijo Kageya pero Kinji ya despierto se levanta al oír que alguien topa la puerta

-Yo abriré.-

-Hi, hi, debe ser Shirayuki-chan jeje aún no sé por qué no te das cuenta de sus sentimientos-diciendo lo último en un susurro

Kageya se quedó solo después de que Kinji se levantó a abrir la puerta a Shirayuki, se levantó y empezó a vestirse y prepararse para la ceremonia de apertura;

Una vez ya cambiado, poniendo su Colt Python con cañón de 20 cm color negro y su Desert Eagle 1911 model g en sus respectivas fundas en su espalda y dentro de su camisa por delante, ya en la sala saludo a Shirayuki con una sonrisa y una actitud de un niño.

-Ah pero si no es más que la hermosa Shirayuki-chan es un honor tenerla aquí-decía mientras hacia una reverencia y su actitud de bufón

Kinji ya sabía que todo era una actuación y al igual que él no le gustaba mostrar su verdadera fuerza así que solo observo.

-Oh Kageya-san es usted gracias por eso pero no es necesario-decía muy calmadamente.

Ella ya conocía a Kageya por que fue Kinji quien los había presentado, había notado que Kageya no era lo que aparenta pero como Kinji confiaba en el ella no tenia motivo para desconfiar de él.

-Bueno el deber llama tengo que tomar el autobús o me hare tarde fue un placer verla esta mañana Shirayuki-chan-lo decía aun con su actitud de bufón

Momentos después de que Kageya se fue Shirayuki también lo hizo, y Kinji perdió el autobús teniendo que ir a la escuela butei en bicicleta pero no se esperaba que ir en bicicleta ese día seria el día en que sus problemas aumentarían.

SALTO DE TIEMPO UNAS HORAS MAS TARDE

Ese mismo día un poco más tarde se observa a un Kageya aburrido con la cabeza y brazos recostados en el escritorio, era un tipo que siempre hacia reír a la gente de su clase, tenía la misma altura que Kinji, el pelo desordenado de color verde a diferencia de Kinji no tenía el pelo Hasta la nuca él lo tenía más corto pero más desordenado y con su característico anillo de oro con el número cinco escrito en japonés.

Cabe decir que Kageya se sienta al lado derecho de Kinji.

-La ceremonia de entrada siempre son tan aburridas especialmente el director que siempre me da mala espina cuando lo veo-pensaba Kageya mientras observa el salón de clases.

-Kageya-kun! como estas-hablo Riko aferrando el brazo de Kageya hacia sus pechos.

-Riko! qué haces.-decía alterado

Si algo tenían Kinji y Kageya era que odiaban que las mujeres se les acercaran demasiado al primero por su condición y a al segundo por que no quería que el amor o algo que tenga que ver con chicas lo estorbara en sus planes aunque no las odiaba aún no tenía nada que tener con alguna chica.

-jeje sabes donde se encuentra ki-kun no lo veo por ningún lada-hablaba mientras lo buscaba con la mirada por el aula de clases

-Ah es eso, no lo vi en el autobús supongo que lo perdió pero no creo que sea un problema, pronto aparecerá- decía esto último aburrido

Se podía decir que Riko y Kageya eran como los idiotas de la clase pero ambos sabían que el otro solo fingía, pero no sabían por qué pero antes de que pudiera hablar

Otra vez una maestra entro hizo que todos tomaran asiento y entonces hablo.

-Chicos hoy tenemos una nueva estudiante transferida.-

-Enserio, es linda -empezaron ha hablarlos chicos

-Bueno, dejemos que se presente pasa.

Al decir eso una hermosa chica entro a la habitación tenía el cabello rosa atado en dos coletas con dos horquillas en forma de cuernos, ojos color magenta, llevaba puesto el uniforme de la preparatoria butei y tal vez media unos 1,42 cm pudo deducir Kageya entonces la chica hablo-

-Me llamo Kanzaki H. Aria y tengo 16 años-

Solo con eso todos los chicos empezaron a gritar empezándole a preguntar todo tipo de cosas como que tipo de armas le gustan, si entrenaba en su tiempo libre, pero

la profesora intervino y dijo.

-Kanzaki-san donde de deseas sentarte-hablo la maestra

Pero antes de que pudiera responder una de las puertas del salón se abrió, entrando Kinji pidiendo disculpas por haber llegado tarde y entonces Aria hablo.

-Quiero sentarme junto a el-dijo apuntando a Kinji

Todos voltearon a ver a Kinji con cara de asombro y de incredulidad hacia el asunto de pronto Mutou uno de los amigos de Kinji hablo diciendo

-Me alegro por ti Kinji la primavera de tu juventud finalmente ha llegado-lo decía divertida guiñándole el ojo

Así Mutou dándole su asiento ha Aria, pero Aria acercándose hacia Kinji y arrojándole su cinturón diciéndole toma aquí está tu cinturón el aula quedo en silencio un momento pero de pronto Kageya y Riko se levantaron y diciendo al mismo tiempo.

-RIKO-KAGEYA lo entiende! ¡En verdad lo entiende!

-¡Han dejado muchas pistas para averiguarlo!-

-Ki-kun no trae el cinturón puesto.-

-la chica de las dos coletas le trajo su cinturón.

-! Eso significa que Ki-kun y ella hicieron algo-

-Que necesitaba que se quitara el cinturón!.-

Completo Kageya mientras se divertía por la situación de su amigo y Riko se imaginaba cosas sobre lo que hicieron, Shhiranui hablo:¡Ya veo1 Así que básicamente son Amantes, mientras los demás chicos empezaban a decir con una chica tan lida pensé que era un don nadie y una chica dije en tono de pregunta ¿No se supone que no le gusten las chicas?¿qué sucio? Kinji quería hablar pero se escuchó varios disparos dirigidos hacia Riko y Kageya y ambos se volvieron a sentar con las manos arriba y la cara de asombro y miedo.

-¡El amor es basura! !Y le hare un agujera a cualquiera que se atreva a decir algo como eso otra vez!- dijo un poco alterada Aria

SALTO DE TIEMPO HORAS MASTARDE

Y haci paso el día en la escuela Butei ahora podemos ver a Kageya sentado en uno de los sofás de la casa que compartía con Kinji y riéndose del pero este último decía.

-Son demasiadas cosas para el comienzo de un nuevo trimestre no lo crees Kageya.-

-jaja Kinji solo debes dejarte llevar tal vez ahora puedas conseguirte a alguien más que este rendido a tus pies porque creo que le gustas a Kanzaki-san-

Lo decía en tono burlón pero antes de que Kinji le reclame algo su teléfono empezó a Sonar, empezó a leer algo y lo cerro.

-Realmente le gusta enviar mensajes no crees Kinji jaja

-¡Espera como sabes quién me envió el mensaje!-

-Es obvio quien más se preocuparía de ti como para traerte la comida todo los días- hablaba con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Escuche que fuiste víctima del asesino butei esta mañana o debería decir imitador?, bueno debe estar preocupada por eso no lo crees Kinji.

-Pero porqué me puso una bomba en la bicicleta no quiere decir que esta detrás de mi verdad?

-Quien sabe no hay que dejarse llevar por esto solo hay q..-

De pronto empezó a sonar el timbre de la casa repetidas veces y a Kinji empezó a molestarle mientras pensaba levantándose abriendo la puerta bruscamente diciendo.

-¡Quien es!-

Kageya estaba pensando con los ojos cerrados oculto su presencia para asustar a Kinji luego de que entrara, hasta que oyó una voz familiar entrando a la casa y Kinji reclamándole algo, abrió los ojos y se volteo para ver a Kanzaki H. Aria viendo por la ventana de la sala volteándose para apuntar a Kinji que acababa de entrar a la habitación y diciéndole.

-¡Kinji serás mi esclavo!-

Kinji poniendo cara de estupefacto y Kageya empezando a reír fuertemente dando a conocer su presencia que Aria pensó que era un fantasma no lo noto al entrar a la habitación, levantándose del sofá y diciendo.

-Kinji creo que Mutou tenía razón esta es la primavera de tu juventud- decía mientras salía haci la cocina a buscar algo de comer y dejándolos solos para que hablen.

-Hey no la apoyes ¡ven y ayúdame con este problema.-decía Kinji mientras veía como su mejor amigo salía de la habitación hacia la cocina.

-Creo que las cosas se pondrán interesantes a partir de ahora-pensaba Kageya mientras miraba por la ventana de la cocina hacia el atardecer.

Fin de la primera bala.

Bueno amigos lo siento pero no subiré hoy la tercera parte de mi otro fic de hecho mientras escribía el fic de Naruto que por cierto voy por la mitad, me entro las ganas

De escribir sobre una de mis series favoritas aparte de la de Naruto, haci que me acorde que tenía un bloc de notas donde estaba escribiendo sobre hidan no aria y lo

Deje abandonado así que me puse a buscarlo y lo encontré solo arregle algunas cosas pero si hay algo que no entienden o no les cuadra solo díganme para poder mejorar la

Historia la segunda parte la subiré el próximo domingo ya que sábados y domingos me dedicare a subir este fic y el de Naruto lo subiré lo subiré los martes o miércoles

Ya que el lunes tengo clases de inglés en la noche y en la tarde todos en 5to año de secundaria tendrán un supuesto "reforzamiento" xd bueno hasta la próxima.


End file.
